


The Guardian’s Letters: Reldo

by solarbishop



Series: The Guardian's Letters [2]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Making History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: Asura writes to the librarian of Varrock Castle.
Series: The Guardian's Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Guardian’s Letters: Reldo

_ Dear Reldo, _

__ _ I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. _

__ _ In matters pertaining to my research, you continually prove to be an asset to me, particularly in historical and sociological fields of study. There are few established scholars throughout Gielinor that care so deeply for those pursuits, and we should be so blessed that Varrock keeps you. The public rejoices in their penchant for history as the museum is one of its crowning jewels, providing education to new generations and generating revenue through tourism. It has been awhile since I have personally contributed to those display cases, much less browse through the museum itself. My only hope is that the museum will maintain its impartial and professional understanding of those artefacts, as those glimpses into the past of our world should be free from bias. _

__ _ I do not mean to condescend; you should know very well that the most popular revisions of history spews from the breath of conquerors.  _

__ _ Anyhow, I am delighted to inform you of the historian of Kandarin who saved this little rundown outpost from oblivion, with my aid. His name is Jorral, and this gem of a dilapidated building held surprisingly rich information of Ardougne’s beginnings. So rich was this information of that particular chapter that King Lathas of East Ardougne himself took note and commanded the outpost to remain. This outpost was then reconstructed to become a museum under Jorral’s curation, much to his enthusiastic pleasure.  _

__ _ I would like to see that museum grow, to swell with new found information and relics. However, Reldo, the sad reality is that the museum that Jorral oversees is beyond popular traveling routes and is quite out of the way. As such, I cannot imagine that King Lathas would provide any additional funding for the museum due to those reasons; it’s just not quite accessible. Jorral will not be welcoming any large receptions for quite some time, but I could be surprised. Any obstacle can be overcome with enough passion and dedication to the task. _

__ _ If you have interest in helping Jorral, perhaps you would like to get in contact with him? I could arrange a meeting between like minds, unless you would prefer to write. I know that you have various businesses to which you must attend, so providing a means to contact him will be no issue. Please, do write back. _

_   
_ _ Asura _

Asura signs her name and seals the letter in a plain envelope. Then, she seals the letter, stamping her signet upon the red sealing wax and allowing it to harden. With her words in hand, between the loose grip of two fingers, Asura leans back in her chair and swivels toward an empty space within her study.

“Post!” She announces to the empty room.

Seconds later, the disembodied skull of Postie Pete teleports into the room. He always seems to leave some loose scraps of paper and advertisements onto her floor when he pops in, to both her amusement and dismay.

“Heya!” Postie Pete hops closer, and Asura privately continues to wonder how... he works. “You never know when someone is going to summon you, and you never know just where you’ll pop up next! So, got mail?”

“Yes, I do,” says Asura. “This letter is to go to Reldo, the librarian of Varrock Castle.”

“Great! I was about to  _ head _ there anyway! … Get it?”   
  
“You are endlessly hilarious, Pete.”   
  
“Haha! Oh, just one more thing before I scram, I actually have a package for you...”


End file.
